Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by the Queen of Cookies
Summary: On the way home from a football game, Alfred F. Jones is kidnapped by a vampire named Arthur Kirkland. What's the meaning of this? And will Matthew and the Bad Friends Trio be able to save him in time? Vampire!UkUs
1. Prologue: Murder City

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Hetalia. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Prologue: Murder City**

Alfred waved to Gilbert and Matthias as he turned away, heading back to the house he shared with Matthew. The streetlights had yet to come on, leaving the streets in an eery darkness. Calm down, Alfred thought, It's not like there are any ghosts or anything right? I mean, not that I'd be scared if they were, 'cause I'm a hero, but still... It was silent, which was a bit unsettling. Even if it was getting late, there should be people heading home for the football game, or at least crickets chirping in the background, but instead all the noise had gone, leaving Alfred alone in the dark, quiet streets. I-I mean, not like he was scared or anything. It's just that it's kind of creepy, but of course he wouldn't be affected!

"Excuse me?" A voice called ahead of him, making the American jump a bit. Oh Gah! What if it was a monster, and it sucked out his blood, and then turned him into a zombie, and- "My car has broken down. Can you help me?" The voice asked again, the streetlights turning on as he finished speaking. To Alfred's relief, the man in front of him most certainly did not look like a monster. He was shorter than Alfred, with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. His clothes were a little strange, however. Who wore a suit in August? "Excuse me?" The man asked again, taking a step closer. This time Alfred noticed a British accent.

"Oh, right. I'll take a look, okay?" Alfred said walking over to the blue car beside the Englishman. His father had been a mechanic before he retired, so Alfred knew his way around cars. However, even after looking over the engine, everything seemed fine... "It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with the engine. Maybe it's the-" Alfred was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his head. The last thing he saw as he blacked out were two glowing green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Horror of Our Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Hetalia. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1: The Horror of Our Love**

* * *

Alfred's head was pounding when he woke up. What happened? He hadn't been drinking last night, right? He slowly sat up, noting that he was definitely not in his own bed, and observed the room that he was in. It was a fairly large room, with deep red walls and wooden flooring. The bed he was sitting in was large and luxurious, with satin sheets and a red and brown comforter, and well as many pillows. Next to the bed was a small bedside table with nothing on it but a broken clock. There was a door to his right, but other than that, the rest of the room was empty. Okay, so no help there... Alfred thought. He had been hoping something in the room would remind him what happened last night. Let's see... He was at the football game with Gilbert and Matthias (He couldn't quite remember who won... Maybe he'd come up with it later), and then he walked home... Oh, that's right! Someone's car broke down and Alfred was helping them like a hero, and then... Everything went black. What had happened? Did he pass out? Did that guy knock him out?

"Good, you're awake." Alfred looked to the door to see the man from last night come in. This was his house, then?

"What am I doing here? And who are you?" Alfred asked, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and standing up to his full height.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I never said you could stand up." The man, Arthur, said, moving to Alfred so quickly that he couldn't see it and pushing him back onto the bed with surprising strength. "As for why I brought you here..." He smiled cruelly, showing two long fangs, sharp as needles protruding from his mouth, "I've been watching you for a while, Alfred Jones. I'm going to keep you for myself."

He closed in, then lowered himself so his mouth was hovering over Alfred's neck. Before Alfred had time to protest Arthur had sunk his fangs into Alfred's vein, allowing the warm blood to flow into his mouth for a bit before sucking. The pain was excruciating. Alfred pulled at the others clothes, hair, skin, anything to make him let go. But his movements quickly got slower and weaker as more of his blood was consumed. When Arthur finally pulled away Alfred could do little more than stare as the man bit into his own wrist and placed into over his lips. "Drink." He commanded.

Alfred obeyed without a second thought, drinking the blood dripping from the other's wrist greedily. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. Bitter, yet sickly sweet and thick... Arthur pulled it away far too soon for his liking, and he almost thought to pull it back, but was stopped by Arthur's hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking. If I gave you anymore I would die. You've got quite the appetite, Alfred F. Jones. Now stay still, this next part will hurt." As if on cue, a wave of pain passed through Alfred's body, causing him to hiss. His entire body was in pain as every cell in his body was rewritten. His canines elongated into fangs, his nails became longer and sharper, almost like claws, his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red. A scream ripped through the air that he didn't realize was his. This went on for what seemed like days before finally stopping. Alfred went limp in Arthur's grip, which had gotten much tighter at some point, his eyes fading back to their regular sky blue before slipping closed.

* * *

Matthew was worried. Alfred hadn't come home last night. It wasn't unusual for him to come home late, he was 21, of course he went to parties and such, but this was different. He was only going to a football game. There was no way it was that late. And even then, Alfred, Gilbert, or Matthias would have called him. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, for maple's sake! There was no way he wouldn't have called him if he wasn't coming back that night. Something was definitely up. He pulled out his cellphone, quickly dialing Gilbert's number to see if he could help.

"Hallo?"

"Gilbert, it's Matthew. Alfred didn't come home last night." Matthew said quickly, hoping that Gilbert could give him some answers.

"He didn't?" Judging by the German's (self proclaimed Prussian's) confused tone, he didn't know anything either.

"No. I was hoping you would know something, but I guess not. What should I do?" He asked, even more anxious than before. It was too early to file a missing persons report, but something was definitely wrong!

"Just calm down, okay? I'll ask around to see if anyone knows where he is. If he's not home by tomorrow, though, you should call the police." Gilbert answered, clearly trying to keep Matthew calm despite the worry creeping into his own voice.

"R-Right... Thank you, Gilbert. I'll call Matthias to see if he knows." Matthew finished, hanging up and dialing Matthias.

Meanwhile, Gilbert quickly dialed another number into his phone. "Hey, Francis? I need you to get Antonio and meet me at my place as soon as you can, alright? Yeah, it's about that. Good to hear. See you there."

* * *

**6 reviews already? You guys rock! I wasn't expecting this to be so well received! You really motivated me to write this quickly! Anyway, I was trying to make this really long to make up for the first chapter being so short, but I really wanted to get this up today, so I guess I'll just work on getting it updated quickly. ^^ Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited the last chapter. I hope this meets all your expectations!**


	3. Chapter 2: All the Myths Are True

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Hetalia. This story, however belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2: All The Myths Are True**

* * *

"Gilbert, Mon ami, what's wrong?" Francis asked, looking up at the Prussian from where he was seated on the couch. He had come as soon as he had gotten Gilbert's call, bringing Antonio with him as he was asked.

"We screwed up, Francis. Remember all those disappearances a while back? They were spread out around the state, so we didn't think about it, but... " Gilbert had an expression on his face somewhere between distress and worry as he said this, "You remember that kid the Society sent us to keep an eye on? Alfred Jones? He's the latest of the disappearances. He's been missing since last night."

"And you think this has to do with Arthur?" Francis asked, giving his friend a worried look.

Gilbert nodded. "He's the only vampire that's shown up in this town for years. And look at the victims. They all have blonde hair and blue eyes, all in their early twenties, just like last time." He said, laying a folder on the coffee table.

"Er.. Francis, Gilbert? I don't mean to interrupt, but who is Arthur?" Antonio, who had been nearly silent the rest of the conversation, spoke up.

"Ah, right. You didn't join us until later..." Francis said, breaking the awkward (If not short) silence that had settled over the room, "I believe Gilbert would be best at explaining...?" He half stated, half asked, looking over at Gilbert for an answer.

Gilbert just sighed and looked at Francis, then Antonio. "Ja. I'll explain. It happened three years ago, just after Francis and I had been assigned to this town. We were just out of the academy, you know? We thought we could take on anything. So when we heard there was a powerful vampire in the area, we were all over it. Nothing could beat us, right?" He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "We were wrong. There were more of them than we expected, we never stood a chance. We- We had finally finished most of them off, when we saw him. Arthur Kirkland. The big bad, the guy we were supposed to defeat. He was just sitting there, in the middle of the dining room, drinking tea. It was like the battle hadn't effected him at all. When he saw us, he didn't say a word, he just stood up, put down his teacup, and walked over to us. We almost died in that fight. Fighting the vampires before him was nothing compared to this. By the end, we were brown and bloody while he barely had a scratch on him. We would've lost... But he let us go. The bastard just walked away like nothing had happened. Time passed, we got more experienced, you joined up with us...We never saw him again. But now he's back."

* * *

Alfred noticed when he awoke for the second time that he was definitely not in the same room as he was before. Although to be honest, he couldn't really see the room in question. He was lying in what seemed to be a long box, longer than it was wide, and pitch black. Wait- Was he in a coffin?! Alfred sat up quickly, banging his head and cracking the stone of the lid. He wasn't that strong before, was he? I mean he was pretty strong, but... The events of the night before flooded through his brain, and his hand instinctively went to his necks. The marks were gone, but that was definitely not a dream. Slowly, careful not to make a sound in case Arthur was nearby, Alfred fully removed the lid, sitting up in the stone coffin.

"Nice to see you awake again, luv." A cool voice echoed through the basement, and Alfred turned his head to see Arthur walking down the staircase.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Alfred asked loudly, trying his best not to yell. Who was that freak, anyway? Was he one of those creeps who think they're vampires or some shite? I mean, it's not like vampires are actually real, right?

"I thought that was quite obvious, actually." Arthur said, taking a step closer to Alfred's coffin, "I've turned you into a vampire, Alfred Jones."

* * *

**First of all, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update (And I said I would update quickly, too! Gah, I suck.). Life just kept getting in the way. Because life is a jerk that doesn't understand the importance of fanfiction. Anyway, yay for the Bad Touch Trio as vampire hunters! I've been really excited about that bit since I started writing this, so it's great to finally have that in. The whole vampire hunter society thing should be explained soon, as well. I really will work to get the next update up sooner (And writing longer chapters). See you next time, my awesome readers! ^^**


	4. Announcement

Sorry this isn't a real update, but I have an announcement to make. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful support! This is my first time writing anything in this fandom, and you've given me a great welcome. This is part of what helped me make this decision.

**I will be re-writing this story. **I feel like the writing is really bad, and the chapters so far are poorly thought out. So while I want to continue this story, I can't do it like this. It's probably going to take a while but the result should be longer and better written chapters. I'm sorry for the delay, and for keeping you waiting so long, but I hope you'll enjoy the new and improved story (The first chapter or which should be completed before the month is over).

Thank you for your time! -The Queen of Cookies


End file.
